Impian
by Yuyukangkang
Summary: Satu impian, satu keinginan. Slight RivaEre.


**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

* * *

"Aku bisa mengabulkan permintaanmu," wanita berambut hitam lurus itu mengucap lirih, meskipun begitu, Eren bisa mendengar dengan jelas sekali ucapannya di telinga. "Selama bayaran yang kau tawarkan sepadan…"

Eren menggenggam erat kunci yang tergantung di lehernya, dan mulutnya pun membuka.

* * *

"Sssst, Eren, Eren! Bangun!"

Mikasa menyodok saudara angkatnya itu dengan ujung sikunya, membuat si pemuda berambut hitam pendek segera membuka matanya dan mengerjap, sementara kemudian ia menatap sekeliling—hingga pandangannya terhenti pada sosok bertubuh pendek yang berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang di depannya.

"Eren Jeager," pria itu, dengan wajah seram dan mata yang mendelik tajam menatap lurus ke arahnya, "Berani benar kau tidur di jam pelajaranku. Sudah siap mati, rupanya?"

Eren Jeager, ia mengerjap, setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, ia mendekap sosok guru berambut hitam di hadapannya itu, erat.

Dalam sekejap satu ruang kelas diam seribu biasa. Semua, tak terkecuali si guru berambut hitam, yang terbeliak kaget dan tak bergerak akibat sentuhan tak terduga yang baru didapatnya.

* * *

"Jadi," Levi menekankan satu tangannya di tembok sebelah telinga Eren, posisi mereka dekat sekali, "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Jawab."

Mereka di atap, tak ada orang lain di sana karena memang ada tulisan 'dilarang masuk bagi yang tak berkepentingan' tertempel pada pintunya, dan barusan itu Levi dengan seenaknya menarik Eren kemari, merusak palang yang ada dan menyundutkannya di sini.

Eren terdiam, tampak kebingungan memilih kata, "Itu, aku… mimpi buruk," Ucapnya lambat-lambat, "Di dalam mimpiku, Anda dimakan oleh raksasa yang seram sekali, lalu mati. Makanya…," Levi mendengus dan melepaskan tangannya. "Itu saja? Dasar bocah."

Mulut Eren membuka, seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi lalu ia menutupnya lagi dan tersenyum. "Hehe," sambil tertawa kecil ia menggaruk pelipisnya, "Konyol sekali, ya?" Levi tak menanggapi dengan lisan, alih-alih ia mendekati si pemuda di hadapannya, memberi bocah berambut hitam itu isyarat dengan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya agar wajah sang murid mendekat dengan wajahnya. Menurut, Eren menunduk sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya—fakta yang tampaknya tak terlalu disukai oleh guru yang bertubuh lebih pendek itu, tapi dia masih tak komentar. Dengan tak sabar, ia menarik kerah kemeja Eren dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan pada bibirnya.

Sekali, dua kali. Awalnya hanya berupa sentuhan kecil, tapi lalu ciuman itu makin dalam—Levi membuka mulutnya, semacam kode agar pemuda yang satu lagi melakukan hal yang sama, dan, ya, dia menurut. Jari sang guru menyusuri pipi, dagu dan leher Eren—

"Ng?"

Ia berhenti sampai sana.

Eren, yang sedari tadi menutup matanya segera membuka kelopak matanya dan menatap Levi dengan tatapan yang seolah bertanya 'ada apa?', jelas bingung dengan terhentinya gerakan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Ada sedikit nada kecewa di sana.

"Kalungmu," Levi menyelipkan jari telunjuknya di antara kerah kemeja Eren agar bisa menariknya dan membuatnya bisa melihat leher lawan bicaranya lebih jelas, "Kalung yang biasa kau pakai tidak ada. Kau lupa memakainya?"

Eren mengerjap sambil secara refleks mengecek lehernya sendiri. "Oh, benar juga. Ia terdiam sebentar, tampak berpikir, "…Di mana aku meletakkannya ya?"

"Mana kutahu," Levi melepaskan sentuhannya dari tubuh Eren, yang membuat Eren tanpa sadar mengeluarkan erangan kecewa, "Tidak biasanya kau seteledor itu. Kapan kau terakhir memakainya?"

Eren mencoba mengingat. "Aku lupa…"

"Kemarin kau masih pakai. Terakhir meletakkannya?"

"…Tidak ingat…"

Ia tertegun sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Tapi kurasa aku memberikannya pada seseorang…?" Jawaban itu membuat pria di hadapannya terkejut, "Memberikannya? Bukannya kau bilang itu barang yang sangat berharga?"

"Eh—aku tidak benar-benar ingat. Apa mungkin aku cuma mimpi memberikannya… uh, entahlah. Tapi aku juga tak ingat kapan aku melepaskannya…"

Levi menghela nafas.

"Pulang sekolah."

"…I-iya?"

"Ke ruang guru." Ia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, "Bagaimanapun, aku belum memberimu hukuman karena tidur tadi."

Dan dengan begitu, ia berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya sekilas dan keluar kembali dari sana. Eren tetap diam di tempatnya, tidak menyusul Levi, ia menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Tangannya merogoh pada saku celana, lalu saku blazernya, tidak ada. Kalung berbentuk kuncinya tidak ada di sana. Ke mana, kira-kira?

Sebuah kunci. Kalau dipikir lagi, Eren tidak ingat kenapa kalung berbentuk kunci itu begitu penting baginya. Kunci apa itu? Kenapa begitu penting? Penting karena… pemberian ayahnya, benar. Ayah memberinya kunci itu dan berkata itu kunci sebuah ruangan…

Pada momen itu, Eren mengerjap.

Ia tak ingat kapan kunci itu diberikan padanya. Sosok ayah yang sedang memberikan kunci padanya samar dalam ingatan. Sekarang ia panik. Kunci, kunci… ia harus menemukan kunci itu. Secepatnya. Ia tak tahu kenapa, tapi Eren merasa harus demikian. Dengan tiba-tiba ia berlari, secepat mungkin, ke dalam kelas. Mikasa tampak sedang mengobrol dengan Armin (atau lebih tampak seperti Armin sedang mengajari entah-pelajaran-apa pada Mikasa). Dengan segera ia meletakkan tangannya di bahu Armin dan menariknya sedikit agar ia berbalik, yang jelas berhasil. Kedua orang terdekatnya itu segera menoleh.

"Eren, ada apa?" Mikasa tampak heran dengan keadaan Eren yang terengah-engah. Eren berusaha mengembalikan nafasnya agar kembali normal sebelum bertanya, "Kalian lihat—kalungku?"

"Kalung? Yang kunci?"

"Iya. Aku tak bisa menemukannya dan lupa kapan terakhir aku memakainya," Ia menoleh pada Mikasa dan Armin bergantian, "Kalian lihat?"

Mikasa menggeleng sementara Armin menjawab tidak. Eren menelan ludah, segera menarik tasnya di atas meja dan mengacak isinya, mencari-cari dengan putus asa. "Eren. Eren, tenang dulu." Mikasa menepuk bahu Eren, "Pelan-pelan. Tak perlu terburu. Ada apa denganmu?"

Tapi Eren tak mempedulikannya, ia menumpahkan isi tasnya di atas meja dan tak menemukannya. Wajahnya memucat. "Kalungku. Harus. Ketemu. Ada di mana?"

"Mungkin tertinggal di rumah…? Eren, wajahmu tampak, pucat. Ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kali ini Armin tampak cemas, ia menarik tangan Eren agar ia duduk dan menenangkan pikirannya, tapi Eren menolaknya. "Di rumah… benar juga. Mungkin di rumah. Aku harus pulang."

Dengan kata-kata itu ia segera memacu kakinya, berlari lagi dan berniat untuk keluar kelas, sampai lalu kakinya terhenti di depan pintu kelas. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat makin pucat, dan dengan langkah lunglai ia kembali menghampiri Mikasa dan Armin, "Armin, Mikasa…," ia menarik nafas,

"Rumahku… di mana?"

Pikirannya serasa kosong, perutnya bergolak. Apa ini. Kenapa ingatannya begitu kacau balau? Ia Eren Jaeger, siswa kelas satu SMA yang menghabiskan masa 15 tahun hidupnya dengan gembira bersama dua sobatnya, Armin dan Mikasa, menemui cintanya, seorang guru… sejauh itu ia ingat. Dengan guru yang usianya jauh lebih tua darinya, Levi, guru…

…

Ia tak ingat. Guru, Levi mengajar apa? Guru apa? Kepalanya pusing.

Eren memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, ia ingin berteriak. Kenapa. Ada apa dengan ingatannya?

"Eren."

Suara itu membuatnya mengerjap dan mengangkat kepala. Levi, dia di sana, dan tanpa aba-aba, ditariknya tangan Eren dan dibawanya ia keluar kelas. Eren hanya diam, menurut, membiarkan guru itu membawanya ke sebuah koridor kosong di dekat tangga.

Levi menghela nafas, "Kau tahu ternyata kau tak bisa…," dan menggertakkan giginya. "Baiklah, Eren, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Eren tak mengerti maksud kata-kata Levi, tapi ia mengangguk. Guru bertubuh pendek itu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda itu dari sana. Kunci miliknya. Milik Eren.

Eren secara refleks menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kunci tersebut, tapi Levi mundur dua langkah, tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "Eren, dengarkan aku dulu. Dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Eren menurut.

"Kau tak bisa mendapatkan kunci ini kembali," Eren tertegun, "Kalau kau ingin tetap ada di sini."

"Eh?"

"Eren." Kali ini nada bicara Levi melembut, "Kau mencintaiku. Sangat mencintaiku."

Itu bukan pertanyaan, itu pernyataan. Eren mengangguk.

"Dan kalau kau mencintaiku, maka kau bisa tetap di sini dan melupakan kunci ini."

Kata-kata Levi membuatnya bingung. Tapi anehnya di saat yang sama, ada sebagian kecil dalam dirinya yang bisa memaklumi adegan ini. Entah bagaimana.

"Bukankah di sini bahagia?" Levi mengangkat tinggi-tinggi kunci di tangannya, "Semuanya damai. Ada teman-teman kecilmu. Ada aku. Kau tak butuh kunci ini lagi, Eren."

Kali ini Eren diam, tak mengangguk.

"Tapi kalau kau masih ingin mendapatkan kunci ini kembali," Levi menurunkan tangannya, "Maka kita harus berpisah."

Ini percakapan yang aneh. Eren tak mengerti, tapi di satu sisi ia mengerti. Paradoks yang membingungkan, ia tak bisa memilih. Tak mau.

"Aku," Eren menggenggam tinjunya, "Membutuhkan kunci itu."

Levi menatapnya kosong. "Kau yakin?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Walau kau tak bisa lagi bertemu denganku?"

Sambil menggertakkan giginya, Eren kembali mengangguk.

Levi tersenyum, lembut, sangat lembut, dan didekatinya pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu dan dikalungkannya kunci itu pada leher Eren, "Jawaban bagus."

Ia menggenggam tangan Eren, "Aku tahu kau tak akan mengecewakanku," Ia mengecup bibir Eren, sekali, dua kali, dan setelah sentuhan itu terlepas, ia tertawa sambil mengusap air mata Eren, "Kau sudah memutuskannya, itu pilihanmu."

Sambil menangis sesenggukkan, Eren bergumam lirih,

"Maafkan aku," isaknya, "Maafkan aku—_heichou_."

Dan semuanya pecah. Koridor, dan tangga, dan lantai, dan langit-langit, semua lenyap menjadi serpihan, menyisakan dirinya yang terisak dan seorang wanita lain berambut panjang hitam di hadapannya.

"Mimpi indah?"

Eren tidak memedulikan pertanyaan itu. Ia mencoba menghapus air mata yang terus menerus jatuh dan jatuh lagi.

"Benda itu," si wanita menunjuk kunci yang terlingkar di leher Eren, "tak cukup berharga untuk membuat mimpi barusan untuk menjadi nyata, tapi," wanita itu meletakkan jari telunjuk di atas bibirnya, "Itu cukup untuk membuatmu terus melihatnya sebagai mimpi panjang yang menyenangkan."

Eren masih diam.

"Nah, Eren Jaeger, pertanyaan terakhir!" Wanita itu menepuk tangannya sekali, "Apa kau yakin kau mau terbangun, atau kembali melihat mimpi panjang—mimpi abadi yang indah?"

Eren menggenggam erat kunci yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Bangunkan aku."

"Kau yakin?"

Kali ini dia menghapus air matanya yang terakhir, dan mengangguk dengan wajah yakin.

"Aku mengerti~ Baiklah." Wanita itu tersenyum dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, "Kalau begitu, kunci itu tetap milikmu. Toh aku tak melakukan banyak hal."

Eren mengangguk. "Ah, terima kasih… boleh tahu namamu…?"

Wanita itu hanya mengangkat bahu, "Mereka biasa memanggilku Penyihir Dimensi, itu saja." Dan dengan satu gerakan lambaian tangan, kegelapan di sekitar segera memudar, suaranya perlahan makin samar, makin samar, tapi Eren bisa mendengarnya,

_"Bagaimanapun, kau tak akan membutuhkanku lagi… Tapi ingatlah, Eren Jaeger. Tak ada yang sia-sia."_

* * *

Eren membuka matanya, yang segera memicing karena terlalu silau dengan keadaan sekitar. Sambil berusaha membiasakan cahaya yang perlahan mulai terasa nyaman pada matanya, ia mengenali ruangan itu. Ini kamarnya, di markas Pasukan Penyelidik. Ranjangnya, tembok batunya…

"Uhh," Sambil mengernyitkan alis ia berusaha untuk duduk. Tubuhnya terasa berat dan lemah—ia segera kembali membaringkan tubuhnya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Eren!"

Suara Mikasa yang baru memasuki ruangan membuatnya nyaris terlonjak, dan teman sejak kecilnya itu segera menghampiri sisi ranjang dan memeluk tubuhnya, erat. Ia menangis.

"Mikasa, apa yang…?"

"Kau tertidur selama tiga hari, Eren," sambil melepaskan dekapannya, Mikasa menyeka air matanya, "Kupikir kau sudah… tak tertolong."

"Haha. Kenapa? Tubuhku terasa baik-baik saja…," walau lemas, tapi Eren merasa tak ada luka parah.

"Kau seperti Annie, Eren…"

"…?"

"Kau menyelimuti tubuhmu dengan kristal. Kami pikir kau akan terus tertidur seperti Annie—kalau dalam lima hari kau tak pulih, mereka sudah berencana untuk membawamu dari sini…"

"Aku—mengkristal? Kenap—"

Dan saat itu Eren segera mengingat semuanya.

"Heichou…," suaranya serak saat menyebutkan panggilan itu, "Ia sungguhan tak selamat?"

Mikasa menunduk dan mengangguk. "Tubuhnya terbelah jadi dua. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan." Mikasa mengangkat kepalanya, menatap wajah Eren lekat-lekat, "Karena itu—kupikir kau tak akan kembali lagi, Eren."

Eren tersenyum lemah, "Kuharap begitu, tapi," ia menggenggam erat kunci yang terlingkar pada lehernya, "Kalau demikian, maka semua perjuangannya akan sia-sia."

Eren ingat semuanya sekarang. Mereka dalam misi perebutan Saganshina agar akses ke ruang bawah tanah rumahnya dulu bisa didapat kembali. Mereka nyaris berhasil. Nyaris, karena dengan keteledoran Eren, Heichou terpaksa harus melindunginya dan mati karenanya.

Eren ingat, ia histeris. Ia menangis, berteriak, menghabisi semua titan terdekat di sekitarnya, tapi percuma. Heichou sudah tak ada. Orang yang paling ingin ia beri kedamaian di dunia ini sudah tak ada. Karenanya, ia putus asa dan mengunci dirinya dalam kristal. Sama seperti Annie…

"Tapi sekarang sudah tak apa-apa, Mikasa." Ia tersenyum, mempererat pegangannya pada kunci di sekeliling lehernya, "Karena kalau aku berhenti, maka semua perjuangan Heichou—perjuangan semuanya akan sia-sia."

Mimpi yang ia lihat sangat indah. Semua damai, semua menyenangkan. Karena itu, walau Heichou sudah tak lagi ada, ia akan terus berjuang agar dunia dalam mimpi yang dilihatnya bisa terwujud.

Tak ada yang sia-sia. Benar kan, Penyihir Dimensi?

* * *

Thanks buat yang udah baca! Iya, ini sebenernya cross-over sama XXX Holic, tapi ga saya masukin ke cross over karena... uh, cross overnya ga terlalu kental? Intinya si wanita itu Yuuko-nya XXX Holic yang bisa ngabulin permintaan tergantung bayarannya, sisanya kayanya ga terlalu tahu soal XXXH juga ga masalah.

Tadinya fic ini saya buat untuk ikut fanfic RivaEre yang diselenggarakan Aphin-san, tapi setelah saya tulis sampe selesai... saya merasa kok keRivaEre-annya kurang kentel... tapi saya merasa ga sanggup buat edit lagi orz /*alesan* plus saya merasa kayanya ini ga bakal menang jadi saya post di sini sajalah =)) Ratingnya juga ga memenuhi syarat dan saya ga ada ide buat ngubahnya gimana orz

Ide ini sebenernya udah lama, dan saya merasa ide ini emang cocok diaplikasikan ke RivaEre (walau itu bukan OTP saya) makanya saya tulis aja. Dan rada mess ya? Maaf m(_ _)m kebiasaan jelek males ngedit banyak fic yang udah ditulis...

Sekali lagi, terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca dan saya akan sangat senang kalau ada yang mau memberi komentar :D

* * *

**Yuyukangkang, 111213 **(yay angka cantique!)


End file.
